Bailey's View
by Moggie
Summary: [GSR] Looking through the eyes of a young child.


Bailey's View  
  
Author: Moggie  
  
Pairing: ?/?  
  
Category: Spiritual, Romance  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Looking through the eyes of a young child.  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
Notes: Read it carefully and keep the tissues close. I'm hoping you love this, I don't really know where it came from, but I needed to write it. Please tell me what you thought.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bailey looked up from her perch on the stool and smiled as the man with salt and pepper curls, black slacks, grey shirt and a file tucked under his arm, sat down behind his desk. She watched as he finished signing case files and read over reports. He made 6 calls to case relating people and 9 faxes to the police department and the DA. 3 text messages received, 5 cell phone calls answered and 2 pages ignored. He sat back and pulled his glasses off. Bailey knew he was working overtime again, but didn't feel like leaving. She was waiting and while she was waiting, she moved to stand by his char. His hand resting on the arm was clenching it tightly, she could see the knuckles of his hand turn white and looked up at him sadly. His eyes were closed and his face was frowning. She knew what he was thinking and wished she could take the pain away.  
  
The light from the hallway faded and revealed someone standing in the shadow. He didn't move, his hearing had probably gone out on him again or his thought's were elsewhere, but either way, he didn't want visitors.  
  
Bailey reached up and touched his hand. His head turned slightly as he looked up at the doorway. His hand loosened on the arm. He looked down at the feel of coolness running through his hand. He pulled his hand away and dropped his head into his hands.  
  
The figure in the doorway, closed the door and walked towards him. He reached out to her and held on so tight, they both gasped for breathes. Her hands clenched his shirt desperately as she tried to find some sort of life line to keep her grounded.  
  
Stepping back and moving away, Bailey turned to the light beside her. She smiled at the hand that was held out to her, but she wasn't ready to take it. She didn't, couldn't leave them yet. There was still so much pain and she felt she could help.  
  
Releasing their tight holds, they looked into each other's eyes. They found love their, but such sadness as well. She smiled weakly and brushed her fingers down his cheek. He turned into her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her palm. They held each other for an eternity, whispering words of love and promises. Bailey wiped her tears away as she sat on the desk. She couldn't leave yet. It was still too early. She needed to be with them for a little longer.  
  
Days past, but for Bailey it was hours. She watched them move around the place they worked, talking with co-workers about cases and never the one thing that they all knew about. She had to smile at the kindness of the people and wishes she could meet them, but that will never be. Standing in the hallway, Bailey giggled at the spiky hared man in a white lab coat, dancing around to his rock music. She watched as the man with glasses and the cleft chin grinned at the display from the doorway. Bailey smiled and walked towards him. She was happy he was grinning, he hadn't in a long time.  
  
There she was, Bailey watched as the woman wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and watched the younger man dancing around with another co-worker. They were laughing and joking. Bailey felt the warmth cover her, she no longer felt cold. She looked up at the person standing beside her.  
  
He held out his hand and smiled. "Are you ready to go Bailey?"  
  
"It's time." Bailey said softly, looking back at her parents. "Maybe I can come back?" She asked, looking up at her guardian.  
  
He nodded and listened to the playful banter and games the others were playing. "Soon. It's time to let them move on, now you need to."  
  
Bailey nodded and sighed. Tears fell as she looked at her father holding her mother tightly as they danced amongst their friends, their family. "They'll be ok, won't they?"  
  
Her guardian squeezed her hand. "Everything works out fine Bailey. You know that."  
  
She smiled. "I know, but I needed to see it before... you know?"  
  
He agreed, he knew exactly what she meant. "We should go, there's lots to do."  
  
Bailey looked at the light and grinned. She turned to her mother and father and took one last look as they dance closely together. She knew they'd be fine, that they loved her very much and that they would love her forever, just as they do each other. "I love you mummy and daddy." She whispered and turned to walk through the light with her guardian at her side to protect her.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Grissom and Sara turned to brightness coming from the hallway and watched as two figures, one tall and the other very small, walked away from them. Grissom turned to Sara and kissed her cheek. "I love you."  
  
Sara turned from the light with tears and kissed his lips lightly. "I love you too."  
  
THE END  
  
(Don't question, just tell me what you thought.) 


End file.
